The invention relates to medical equipment, sexuality section, and in particular, to devices for personal use, aimed at intensifying arousal and facilitating the achievement of orgasm, and can be used to massage the genitalia and to correct sexual disharmony.
The analogue of the invention is a device for sexual stimulation, which has one base and two elongated members for simultaneous vaginal and anal stimulation (U.S. D 536,458). The disadvantage of this device is the inability or soreness in opening the vagina when inserting both members at the same time for stimulating the vagina. Also, their shape and physical properties do not allow to significantly increase the stimulating effect of the vagina by expand.